


Infinity Times Infinity

by Destiel_5eva



Series: On Edge 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dinner, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, First Dates, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tugs at the knot of his tie, straightening it. His fingers move to drum against the steering wheel. Castiel said seven. It’s now six fifty-five. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous. With a disdain filled huff he gets out of his Prius. The car chirps as he presses the lock on his key. He heads across the street to the restaurant.</p><p>Part 3 of the 'On Edge verse'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity Times Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song [ Sun by Sleeping at Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsRhEVHJbA8&list=PLw40cXyBLlL-gL4nhdrkz5zAkMDo0UAFmSun</a)
> 
> I am so sorry this took so long to write! Real life has been a bit... full on, lately.  
> Anyway. Enjoy!

When Dean jokingly said  _would it kill ya to at least buy me dinner first_ he never actually thought Castiel would do it. That isn’t saying he’s not quietly pleased that Castiel is interested in doing something  _more_ than a quick fuck here and there.

Dean stares at the slip of paper on his desk, his lower lip caught between his teeth deep in thought. It’s a dinner reservation. To that fancy Greek restaurant downtown. Dean’s never actually been there before. It’s always seemed a little bit… over the top. But now, the invitation is sitting right in front of him in Castiel’s neat writing.

Reaching out, Dean takes the little note.  _I have made the reservations, if you would join me, Friday night at 7. Castiel._

Friday.

 At seven.

“Mr Smith? Sorry to interrupt but you have a meeting in conference room two,” Nancy taps on his office door, poking her head in. Dean stuffs the note in his pocket, putting on a smile.

“Of course. Thank you, Nancy,” he meets her at the door, looking down at the timid woman. She gives him a shy smile, backing away to let him through the door. She turns; ready to walk back to her desk. Dean stops her with a hand on her elbow. “Excuse me, Nancy. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that fancy Greek place, Apostoles…” he trails off awkwardly.

Nancy nods, smiling, “Oh yeah. It’s wonderful. The food is really good and the staff are just excellent. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, ah I’ve just been invited there for dinner.” Dean pulls Castiel’s note from his pocket, careful to keep what’s written away from Nancy’s eyes.

“Go, it’s a nice place,” Nancy assures.

That settles it then.

***

Dean tugs at the knot of his tie, straightening it. His fingers move to drum against the steering wheel. Castiel said seven. It’s now six fifty-five. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous. With a disdain filled huff he gets out of his Prius. The car chirps as he presses the lock on his key. He heads across the street to the restaurant.

Inside is brightly lit; the walls are a creamy white accentuated with dark, woven chandeliers.  _It's a nice place,_ Dean decides, looking around. He shuffles through the door, holding it open for a pair of women leaving, they smile and thank him. A woman greets him from the desk by the front door and Dean asks about the reservation, under Castiel or Novak or something of the sort. She goes through her computer and quickly gets him the table number, 32, waving him in the direction. He nods, giving her a smile.

Dean glances over the tables, all set with a crisp white tablecloth and glistening cutlery. It doesn’t take long to find Castiel. He’s sitting at a table by one of the white pillars near the centre of the room. Dean snorts. He has a laptop open on the table.

Rounding tables, Dean walks up to Castiel. “Nice to see you’re taking a break from work,” Dean comments, dropping down in the chair across from Castiel who looks up from the screen with a raised eyebrow.

“I wasn’t sure you were going to show. But after seeing you sitting in your car across the street for the past fifteen minutes, I decided to leave you to make your decision on your own and get some work done,” Castiel closes the laptop, placing it in the case under the table. Dean flushes looking away, Castiel had seen him. How embarrassing. “However, I am glad you decided to… give me a chance,” Castiel clears his throat, lacing his fingers together.

“Yeah well it was technically my idea so really it would have been rude to leave you hanging,” Dean smiles shyly.

“You could see it that way, I suppose,” Castiel concedes. They sit in silence for a moment and Dean fidgets with his napkin, barely refraining from tearing it into pieces.  “I am sensing awkwardness,” Castiel murmurs half to himself, watching Dean pouring a glass of water from the beaker on the table.

“ _What?_  No,” Dean chokes, water spilling down his chin. Castiel presses his lips together to stifle his amusement while Dean turns his eyes to the heavens, face flaming. “Um… we should order?” Dean squeaks.

***

“I’m lead to believe that we’re supposed to talk about trivial things in order to create a more… profound bond between us,” Castiel states, picking away at his brightly coloured food before him.

“Yeah. So what do you want to talk about?” Dean raises an eyebrow; he’s been carefully dissecting his food for the past three minutes.

“As you may have picked up, I don’t do this very often. Date. Go out. Meet people. I’m just as new at this as you are, Dean,” Castiel confesses, placing his fork and knife down for a moment.

“But… the club?” Dean splutters.

“I can assure you that that was a one time thing. My brother was in town and demanded to be entertained. But enough of that. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” Castiel takes his glass of wine; the mouthful sized gulp betrays his nervousness.

“Gee man way to make this sound like a job interview,” Dean jokes, chuckling when Castiel’s eyes widen and he tilts his head to the side as if to say ‘ _really?’_ “Ok, calm down. I grew up in South Dakota; my dad owns this garage and salvage yard and my mom used to run this bar called the Roadhouse, that’s where they met. Dad was,  _is,_  a bit of a drunk. But it’s alright, he's pretty harmless. I’ve got a little sister, her name’s Jo; she’s a couple years younger than me. But you wouldn’t know it, she’s a feisty one,” Dean smirks, thinking about his family. It’s been a while since he went for a visit back home.

“Do you miss them?” Castiel asks, quietly.

Dean looks at him, he sighs, “Yeah I do. Ok enough about me. Tell me about your family, since you made me spill about mine.”

“There isn’t much to tell, to be honest. I have five siblings; Balthazar, Gabriel, Hannah, Hael and Anna…”

“Whoa big family,” Dean comments.

“Yes, it was.  We were certainly not the Brady Bunch, though. Let’s just say there is no love lost between us. I haven’t spoken to the majority of my siblings in many years.” Castiel stabs at his food, not meeting Dean’s eyes. It makes Dean feel like shit. He shouldn’t have pushed. And now…

“I’m sorry. If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to,” he murmurs, fingers itching to give Castiel’s hand a comforting pat.

“Don’t worry.” Castiel looks up, giving Dean a grim smile. “Let’s move away from this topic and on to something a little more… light. How is your food?”

***

The conversation moves along quite smoothly after that and Dean finds himself smiling and laughing at some of the offhand comments Castiel makes. The dude is surprisingly funny. His humour is dry and at times quite dark, it isn’t something that Dean ever expected from the CEO.

As more wine flows, they open up more. By the end of the night, Dean feels loose and airy, he’s happy to see Castiel’s cheeks are flushed and eyes bright: happy. Dean signals for the cheque and Castiel immediately reaches for his wallet. Dean scowls at him. “What?” Castiel asks, squinting adorably.

“I’ll pay,” Dean states and Castiel shakes his head slowly.

“No don’t be ridiculous,” Castiel dismisses him, snatching the bill holder from the waitress’s hands. She snorts at them before striding away.

“I’m not!” Dean replies, haughtily. “It’s only fair. You went through the trouble of getting the reservations and…”

“Next time then,” Castiel cuts in. Dean’s mouth drops open a little. “You can pay next time… if you want. I mean there doesn’t… oh god. I’m going to stop talking.” He busies himself by scratching out his signature at the bottom of the bill. Dean smiles softly at Castiel’s fluster.  _Next time._ There most definitely will be a next time.

***

“So…” Dean pushes his hands into the pockets of his slacks. He rocks back on his heels, appraising Castiel.

“This was nice,” Castiel supplies. Dean can’t help but agree. There’s a pause and Dean cringes at how awkward being in each other’s presence has become. “Would you like to come back to my place?” Castiel turns to him, words rushing out of his mouth in one breath. Dean nods, almost breathing a sigh of relief as the tension between them shatters.

***

Castiel’s place is nice… not that Dean gets to see much of it. As soon as they’re through the door Cas pounces, hands and lips working simultaneously across Dean’s body. Castiel’s mouth latches onto Dean’s neck, sucking and biting while his fingers rid Dean of his jacket and begin on his tie. Dean just stands there, overwhelmed, his breath coming in harsh pants with each nip of Castiel’s teeth.

Castiel takes a step back, brow creasing, “Are you ok?” Dean doesn’t deign to reply, just takes Castiel’s face in his hands kissing him roughly. The other man melts into him hands wrapping around Dean’s waist. This, sex, is something that is familiar to them. 

“We should take this elsewhere,” Dean pants staring into Castiel’s lust-filled eyes. Castiel nods once, dragging Dean across the room towards a set of stairs. He doesn’t stop until they’re kicking shut Castiel’s bedroom door and Dean’s being pushed back onto a king sized bed.

Castiel climbs atop him, straddling Dean’s thighs. He carefully unbuttons Dean’s shirt, taking his time. Dean reaches out to reciprocate but Castiel levels him with a look. “Hands under your head,” he instructs and Dean swallows, doing as Castiel says. Once Dean’s shirt is open Castiel runs his hands across Dean’s chest, fingernails flicking across his nipples making Dean hiss and bite his lip.

Dean’s erection presses uncomfortably in his slacks and he shifts, Castiel notices the movement and grinds down, pressing his own erection against Dean’s thighs. Dean has to bite back a moan.

“Come on Cas, what the hell?” Dean grits irritably. Castiel rolls his eyes, climbing from Dean’s thighs. He strips off his clothes and Dean licks his lips at the sight of Castiel’s flushed cock. Castiel takes his time removing Dean’s socks and shoes, dropping them to the floor before moving up to Dean’s arms, pulling Dean’s shirt from his body, letting it too fall to the ground. He purposely leaves Dean’s slacks to last.

Popping the button and sliding down the zipper, Castiel’s eyes never leave Dean’s. Dean’s throat clicks as he swallows, a single bead of sweat rolling down his temple. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” Dean groans, making Cas chuckle as he slides the expensive material from Dean’s legs. Dean’s boxers tent in the most obscene way as the pressure on his dick is somewhat relieved with the removal of his slacks.

“Shh lie back and let me take care of you,” Castiel drops a quick kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean huffs, eyes squeezing shut when Castiel kneads a gentle hand over Dean’s crotch before shuffling down his boxers. The cool air in the room makes his entire body twitch, his cock jumping. “So beautiful,” Castiel’s damp breath caresses Dean’s cock, his stubble rubbing against Dean’s thighs as he moves down. Hands grip just behind Dean’s knees, drawing them wide as Castiel settles between Dean’s legs.

A high-pitched whimper leaves Dean’s lips at the first lap of tongue over his hole. Castiel positively purrs drawing his tongue over and around the sensitive skin. Dean tenses at a gentle prod to his hole, Castiel beginning to work his tongue inside. His fingers smooth the backs of Dean’s knees, almost tickling as Castiel licks deeper. Dean can feel his cock begin leaking small beads of precome and he aches to touch himself. Try to relieve himself from some of the tension as Castiel works him into a frenzy. Spit runs down between his crack as Castiel slurps and hums in content.

“Please Cas,” the words come out barely more than a whisper. He’s aching to be touched, even as his ass is stretched. Castiel doesn’t even pause, just moves one hand from Dean’s knee to push in a finger beside his tongue. He strokes over Dean’s prostate making Dean’s eyes roll back, his body almost jumping from the bed, his back arched almost painfully. “Cas, come on. Please. Please.  _Please,”_ he chants brokenly. His cock throbs and yet Castiel still doesn’t stop. His tongue lapping at Dean’s rim, his finger thrusting deep.

“Gonna make you scream,” Castiel promises, head appearing from between Dean’s thighs. He licks his lips, chasing the taste of Dean on his lips; Dean didn’t think he could get any harder. But the sigh of Castiel’s blown pupils and slick lips has Dean’s cock spurting more precome.

Dean watches through heavily lidded eyes as Castiel climbs from the bed to retrieve lube and a condom. He carefully tears open the little packet, rolling on the latex, aware of Dean’s gaze on him. “No more prep. I’m good,” Dean says lowly.

“Sure?” Castiel raises an eyebrow and Dean nods. Cas watches Dean for a moment before lowering his eyes and popping the cap on the lubricant. He uses it to slick his cock before dropping it to the nightstand.

Castiel kneels on the bed, grabs Dean’s ankles and balances them over his shoulders as he jerks Dean’s hips up until the head of his cock brushes Dean’s hole. He meets Dean’s eyes as he carefully presses his cock into Dean. Dean’s breathing hitches and his eyes squeeze shut. The burn is prominent and Dean has to force himself to relax and let Castiel in. A hand soothes down his chest and Dean opens his eyes to find Castiel still watching him, eyes heated.

When Castiel settles, balls deep in Dean he sighs happily, grinding against Dean’s ass. Dean reaches for his cock and he’s unsurprised when Castiel batts his hand away. Castiel’s hand wraps around his throbbing length, tugging once before his hands move to Dean’s hips.

“Ready?” Castiel’s voice is hoarse and Dean’s breathing catches as he nods. Castiel pulls out before slamming himself inside, his hands keeping Dean in place. His thrusts are brutal and Dean gasps and moans in pleasure. His hands fist in the sheets and his mouth drops open. Castiel practically bends him in half as he thrusts, his cock dragging across Dean’s prostate with each hard jab. The lube squelches stickily between them, but neither pays any heed.

Castiel looms above him, lips parted as his hips snap forward, driving his cock into Dean. The force of Castiel’s thrusts jerk Dean towards the headboard and he uses it as a chance to grab hold and anchor himself, arms above his head. “I thought you said you were going to make me scream?” Dean manages to gasp out after another ruthless thrust at his prostate. Cas meets his eyes and Dean sees a flash of dark amusement. His mouth tips up in a smirk and Dean swallows, his throat clicking. Anticipation zings though him.

Castiel grabs onto Dean’s hips, hauling him higher off the bed until Dean is balancing on his shoulder blades, his back curled. He wraps his legs around Castiel’s waist, crossing his ankles. Without preamble, Castiel sets up his punishing pace. His thrusts punching at Dean’s prostate with unnerving accuracy, again and again leaving Dean breathless and moaning. He grinds his hips against Dean’s ass every few thrusts, working himself deeper and deeper.

Sweat coats their bodies and Castiel’s hands clutch bruisingly tight at Dean’s hips, his fingernails digging in painfully. It does nothing to stem Dean from the almost unbearable pleasure Castiel is giving him. His toes curl and he feels tight all over. He’s aware of a stream of babble pouring from his lips, getting louder and louder as Castiel takes him closer to that edge. Giving him more and more and yet not enough to just nudge him over into oblivion.

Castiel doesn’t show any signs of tiring, pounding into Dean hard enough that the bed rocks and groans under them. Dean is flushed and whimpering, his lips bitten and bruised. His cock dribbling more and more precome. His balls feel tight, his whole body taut as a bowstring.

Castiel wraps a hand around Dean’s cock. With a flick of his wrist, Dean is coming, spurting across his chest. A cry loud enough to wake the dead rips itself free from his throat and his eyes slam shut. Castiel never ceases his ruthless thrusting as Dean shudders and whimpers pitifully beneath him.

With a grunt and one final thrust Castiel spills into the condom, collapsing on top of Dean.

***

“I told you I'd make you scream,” Castiel murmurs, his voice smug. They’re tucked close in Castiel’s bed, Castiel's head resting in the crook of Dean's neck.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Dean rolls his eyes, combing his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Castiel sighs contentedly and Dean thinks that maybe this would be a good time to leave. He doesn’t know how far his… relationship with Cas extends. Carefully, he begins to slide to the edge of the bed. Before he can get a foot on the floor, Castiel’s hand is tightening on his wrist. Dean glances over his shoulder to find Castiel staring at him a slightly nervous look on his face.

“Stay?”

Dean climbs back into bed.


End file.
